This Is My Kingdom
by Ryan-Sinclair
Summary: King Sonic faces the corruption and darkness within him as he prepares to go to war. -Please Review!-


**This Is My Kingdom**

I sat on my throne with my hand to my head, contemplating my next move "Are you feeling well Darling" My pink queen asked "I'm fine… a tad tired is all." My kingdom has come under recent threat from another domains dictator, we've been preparing for war for years however only recently have things escalated; skirmishes across the border and savage raids have left me with no other choice but to declare war "Do you wish for me to give you a backrub?" I smiled and leaned back "No my dearest queen, I think I'll retire to the bed chambers soon. It appears nobody seeks an audience with me today." She smiled and held her hand to mine "I shall go with you then your majesty."

I gave a nod and stood up as she did; a sudden racket outside the throne room doors caught my attention. A few royal guards threw the heavy wooden doors open and carried a black hedgehog behind them, his feet dragging along my red carpet. The left Royal guard stood in front once he reached me and kneelt "Your majesty, we caught this peasant snooping around in the darkness; he had a dagger on him and he speaks of you as if you were lowly."

"Stand him up." I ordered, immediately watching as they stood him to his feet and smacked him on the side his head with the bottom of their spears as they spoke "Wake up you peon, you are in the presence of his royal majesty." He groaned and raised his head "His royal majesty died long ago… the current king is of no nobility" I took a step closer as the guard smacked him again, harder than before "Silence you insolent worm, nobody speaks ill of the king."

I held my hand up as they went to hit him again "Enough" they bowed but kept the tip of their spears pointed at his throat "Shadow-Shadow-Shadow… I thought you liked your king?" He snarled and tried to stand, getting pushed back to his knees by the two guards "I liked my king when he was fair and just, not corrupted and evil." My laughed bellowed through the stone throne hall "So I'm evil and corrupted in the eyes of the peasants now, do you hear that my queen?" I turned to her highness and smiled "I hear my king… he speaks ill of you and deserves punishment, you are far from unjust; the peasants just do not understand."

"What do you think of that Shadow, is the Queen also corrupted?" He spit at me and received a blow to the head from the guards "Impudent maggot, your tongue shall be ripped from your head for that." I smiled and held my hand up once again "I asked you a question shadow, I'd like a proper response; is the Queen also evil and corrupted?" He snarled at me and replied "She has been tarnished by your perverted mind."

I clenched my teeth and walked closer, coming right to him as I lifted my boot "Do you see these Shadow? They were specifically tailored for my feet." The guards forced his head down as his gaze was directed to my regal boot. They smiled as they let go, watching me kick him into a backflip; sprawling across the room "I'll allow your pathetic words against me, but nobody speaks detrimental of my Queen." He jumped to his feet and ran to me, attempting to punch me only to receive a stab to the side with the royal guards spear "AHH you monster… the people will revolt against you… you won't remain in power for much longer…"

I gently slapped him in the face a few times as I laughed "The people… the people will die without me Shadow, they are sheep and sheep need a Shepard to guide them." He spit in my face as blood trickled down the side of his mouth "The people will flourish without you Sonic." I sneered and wiped the bloody mucus from my cheek "Sonic…Hmm… I haven't been called that in a long time." The guard pulled his spear from the black hedgehogs side and he fell to my feet, clutching the puncture wound in agony "You've forgotten who you once were Sonic, this isn't you… it's someone else, someone much darker."

I grabbed him by his throat and lifted him to my eyes "If I'm not Sonic then who am I?" He grabbed my hands in a feeble attempt to pry them away "A monster… your people… they suffer Sonic, they cry to you with empty stomachs as their children slave away in soot covered factory's… and you do not help them, their pleas fall on deaf ears." I threw him across the room and slowly walked to him "You fool, do you not see? I am doing everything for them… if our armies do not ready themselves with the finest of weapons we shall lose everything to the malevolent Dictator Robotnik… I pour all of my kingdoms funding into protecting it."

He moaned and rubbed his head "But don't you see they are starving, they work all day then come home to no bread. I myself have not had a morsel of meat for a whole week of time." I sighed and kicked him down to the marble floor "Shadow" I placed my boot to his head and pushed down "Don't you see… if Robotnik wins whole towns will be slaughtered, women and children will be raped as their husband and fathers burn on a stake."

I kept a constant pressure as I continued "They may go hungry now but they will thank me when they are alive and breathing." He coughed said "They cannot thank you Sonic when they die of hunger and they cannot breathe when the air is filled with factory smoke." I pushed down slightly harder until he moaned "Those factory supply our soldiers with armour and weaponry… without them we could not keep our forces modern." I lifted my boot from his head and walked away, snapping my fingers to the royal guards "take him to the dungeon, let him rot for a while before we behead him."

They swiftly saluted me and carried his limp body off to the castes depths "I am sorry you had to see that my Queen." She gave a small bow and walked with me to our chambers "It is okay your majesty; I rather enjoyed your display of power." I smiled as she latched onto my arm "Perhaps you will allow me to pleasure you later your majesty." I chuckled and opened our chamber door "Perhaps later, I wish to have some time to think." She gave a nod and went to brushing her quills at the vanity mirror "As you wish, I shall be here when you are ready."

I adjusted my crown and opened the doors to the balcony, letting a strong breeze gust into the bed chamber. Walking out I stared down at my kingdom, watching as the lantern lights flickered out one by one, signifying the beginning of the night "This is my kingdom" I grasped the stone railing with my regal gloves as the town crier shouted the time "It's cities will bow to my law or they will burn." The wind blew my cape back as if to drown out my speech "its mountains will bend to my will or they will fall."

I ran my hands across the railing as I slowly walked down the balcony "This is my kingdom" I let go of the railing and held my hands behind my back "Its people will do as I say or they will perish" The wind blew stronger and I spoke louder "Its future will be as I decree or it will end." I held my head up high and gazed far off into the distance, viewing the kingdoms enemy; his land mocking me and ready to burn as my soldier march forth "I know what must be done, and nothing will stand in my way." I held the handle to my saber and continued my rant "We will be greater and we will be stronger, no matter what sacrifices we must make." I grabbed the railing and looked down at the castles town "This is my kingdom, and I will see it destroyed before I surrender it."


End file.
